fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aversa (Galactic Battle)
Aversa (インバース, Inverse) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Aversa is a Dark Mage hailing from the nation of Plegia who is allied with both Validar and Gangrel, however, after the defeat of both, she reforms and returns to her home village to owe up for the time that was lost by having been brainwashed by both Validar and Gangrel. Aversa is an Echo Fighter of Tharja and shares many of the same attacks while adding in her own animations including taunts, victory animations, and voice clips. Aversa is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the Western versions of the game, reprising her role from Fire Emblem Heroes. Tanaka Kumi reprises the role in the Japanese version of the game. How to Unlock *??? *??? *Get her to join your party in The Galactic Battle. With the exception of the final task, completing one of the above will lead to Aversa challenging the player to a battle on Arena Ferox. Defeating her will unlock her for regular gameplay. Differences from Tharja *Aversa's attacks are stronger and more powerful than Tharja's, at the cost of being slower than Tharja. *Aversa has different taunts. *Aversa has different Victory Animations. *Aversa's animations differ greatly from Tharja's, being notably more sinister and evil. Moveset *Aversa has a unique mechanic that allows fighters to be hexed whenever she uses a dark magic attack. The hex will add 2% more damage to each attack that is done, but will only slow opponents down slightly during its use and it will wear off shortly. Other Animations Role in The Elemental Labyrinth Aversa was present at the ceremony hosted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Aversa was one of the many fighters present during the clash between Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Hearth, and Floe. Aversa was later present in the meeting among the villains with both Father Balder and Medusa and was given the nod by Balder during the chaotic battle between the six deities, where she intentionally knocked Chrom, Lucina, and Female Robin into the beams, each one falling under the control of one of the deities. Aversa later began to reconsider on Male Robin before he was knocked into Amperage's beams alongside his female counterpart by Gruntilda. Afterward, Aversa intentionally let herself be vaporized by Alluvieum's beams, placing her under his control. Role in Classic Mode Aversa will appear as an opponent in the Melee, Brawl, 3DS, Wii U, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle styles of Classic Mode. She can also appear as a random ally in all of the other variations of Classic Mode. Brainwashed Fighters! Aversa's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Brainwashed Fighters!, and features Chauncy as the final boss. Aversa faces off against opponents who have been brainwashed in the past by others, notably characters such as Luigi, Veronica, and Alfonse fight under their alternates of Mr. L, Lif, and Thasir. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Aversa's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Aversa in The Elemental Labrynith allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Aversa_Heroes.png|Aversa's Fighter Spirit Trivia Category:Fighters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Females Category:Echo Fighters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes